


Hasty

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be hasty, Pip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasty

Fangorn slept, as it had for an age. The trees rarely roused themselves anymore, preferring the silence of the forest, its deep shadows and golden pools, to the chaos of the world outside. The business of lesser creatures was no more interesting than the beetles that ran along their branches.

A sharp cry split the heavy peace of the trees. "Merry, I want--!"

A low chuckle. "Haven't you learned anything from Treebeard? Don't be hasty, Pip."

The trees stirred slightly, amused. As they settled back into slumber, they could hear a soft sigh, like a gentle wind rustling their leaves.


End file.
